Visions In the Force
by LukeSkywalkerJM
Summary: Luke and Mara meet on different terms...Luke dreams of her before meeting her!
1. Default Chapter

Hey sup, that was ghetto! Anyways, copyrights to George and Zahn...blah blah blah blah blah....i'm doin this for fun, blah, blah, I'm not getting paid... blah blah blah! Thos is my first fic, so please go easy on my reviews!!!  
  
Summary: Luke dreams of Mara, before he even knows who she is...don, don, don.... and the plot thickens.!  
  
  
Visions In the Force  
A Luke Skywalker production..heh, heh, heh!  
  
  
She stood before him, long red hair settled around her small feminine shoulders. Her amazing emerald eyes piercing his soul with the promise of evil intent. Her small hands held a blaster steady and his left temple...  
"I've searched a long time for you Skywalker," her voice spoke strong, steady and filled with hate. "now, its your turn to die. Your life in return for the one you took from me. I shall enjoy this Jedi!"  
She pulled the trigger, the weapon fired and Luke Skywalker was no more...  
  
  
Luke shot up in his bed, feeling beads of sweat running down his face. He reached his hand up to his head and closed his eyes. He tried to shake off the vision as he struggled to catch his breath. His heart was racing, he needed to calm down. Why did this vision keep appearing. Was it a sign of something to come? Should he be worried?  
The com buzzed at his side. Another start shook his body. He swung his bare legs around the side of the bed and walked over to get the call. He flipped on the switch and his sister's dark eyes looked directly at him.  
" Luke, are you alright, you look horrible?" she inquired, noticing the fearful expression on her twins face.  
"Fine, a bad dream... what do ya need?" he gave her his farmboy grin to signal he truly was fine.  
"Umm, we have a problem in security, they request your presence as soon as you can get there," his sister replied.  
"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." He shut down the com.  
Leia was left looking at black.  
  
She turned to look at her husband. They were in security already. The threat of her brother's life had brought them down early this morning. Han wrapped his arms around her and was careful not to lean on her bulging abdomon. Leia fell into his embrace not wanting him to ever let go. 'Will our lives ever be normal?' she thought.  
  
"Hey, whats the emergency?" Luke called walking into the security office.  
The head office, Captain Nokia (I was looking at my phone, sue me), looked directly at Luke, making sure the Commander knew this was very serious indeed.  
"Commander Skywalker, we have a woman here in custody," he began. "she seems to be solely bent on the intent of assassinating you."   
Luke rolled his eyes, who wasn't. "Yes captain, so are lots of others, what can you do?"  
"Well, sir, the identification check we ran says her name is Mara Jade, she was the right hand of the Emperor himself. His personal assassin. We felt this was grounds for your imput."  
Luke gulped. The Emperor's Hand? He wondered where she'd been through the war. Where was she when the Emperor died? Something told his this wasn't an assassin to take lightly. He sat down slowly in a the chair behind him, his face white as a ghost.  
"May I see her?" he asked abruptly.  
"Luke, I don't know..." Leia began to protest, but Luke stopped her.  
"I have an idea of who she might be, humour me on this one!"  
Captain Nokia sighed. "very well commander."  
  
The door to the cell opened and he saw Mara Jade laying on the small bed they had given her. He nearly collapsed in shock. This was the woman from his vision. The long, flowing red hair..and the emerald green eyes. His breath caught in his throat.  
"Skywalker!" she exclaimed.  
Luke nodded.  
She jumped from the bed and leaped toward him. Two guards got in front of Luke and held Mara off. She was infuriated. She struggled and fought against the two larger men. She definitely wanted a shot at Luke Skywalker.  
"Whats the matter Skywalker," she growled. "can't fight your own battles!"  
Luke moved the guards aside, against the protest of the Captain. He stood firm, holding a proud, unwavering posture. His hands remained at his side, not unleashing the lightsabre, not attempting to avert her in anyway. She threw herself at him. She slammed her hands hard on his broad chest, but still he remained calm. This went on for almost a half an hour, until the woman had had enough.  
"Why won't you fight back!" she screamed.  
"Because I have no reason to, you've done nothing to me." He stated.  
She screamed in frustration and stomped toward the corner. Luke took the opportunity to exit. He didn't want to over stay his welcome.  
  
----3 weeks later----  
"I want Mara Jade released to my custody!" Luke declared upon entering the security office.  
"Sir, that would not be a wise idea, with the threat of your assassination.." Captain Nokia protested.  
"Don't tell me how to make my decisions, I am your commanding officer and I order you to release Mara Jade to me!" Luke didn't like using his higher statis, but sometimes it was the only way to get what he wanted.  
The Captain nodded and gave the order. Within moments Mara Jade was brought to Luke. He smiled at her. She snarled. The guards released her binders and moved away. Luke walked toward her, handed her her weapons, and told her to follow him. She did so.  
"If you wish to kill me, why not do it now?" he said firmly as they had made they're way into the main hallway of the building.  
"Very well, have it your way!" She snapped.  
Mara Jade raised her blaster aiming directly at the Jedi's chest. She put her finger round the trigger.  
"Any last words?" she asked.  
Luke shook his head. She shrugged. Steadying her aim, she pulled the trigger. A shot rang through the hallway. Luke collapsed the the floor.  
  
To be continued...  
  



	2. Part two

Here ya go, part two...sorry I just was having writers block, needed the night to think about my next part and how to appoarch it. Hope you like part two  
  
  
  
  
---Chapter 2---  
  
Leia Organa Solo had never run so fast in her life. Running with tears clouding her vision was rather hard, but she needed to get to Luke. She skidded around the corner of the med wing main hall and into one of the side halls. There she saw what she'd feared. The med stood outside waiting for her arrival. The news couldn't be good.  
" Counsilor Solo, I presume," the med asked when Leia had reached him.  
Leia couldn't speak, so she nodded instead.  
" Commander Skywalker is in critical condition," the med began. " he has a chance of survival and it isn't very high."  
Leia found her voice. " What happened?"  
The medic took her to the room Luke was placed in. He was surrounded by monitors, he had tubes up his nose, in his arms and he was pale, deathly pale. Leia collapsed in shock. She'd never seen her brother this way. He couldn't die? It wasn't fair? He's not supposed to die now!  
"He took a blaster bolt in the chest. Thankfully, it missed his vital organs." He said.  
Leia realized the scene she was making and stood up. She dried her eyes, nodded slightly and walked over to her brother. He was still, his chest raising and falling, but barely. She took his hand and cried even harder. The medic took this time to leave, he saw Han in the hall.  
"Luke, I don't know if you can hear me," she whispered. "but you have to fight this. Don't leave us now, brother. We've been through too much to lose you now."  
She looked up when Han came in and rested his hand on her shoulder. Leia caught a glance at one of the monitors. There had been no change in her brother's condition. She felt herself begin to cry again. Han tried to hush her but the tears kept flowing.  
"He's going to die, isn't he?" she cried.  
"No he won't sweetheart, you know Luke, he's a fighter." Han protesed.  
  
Mara found herself back in her cell again. The last thing she remembered was shooting Skywalker in the chest. She had succeed in her quest. Now that horrible last command would be out of her mind for good. She would sleep easier tonight, even if she was in a cell. Smiling, she lay back on her bed and felt at ease.  
  
  
To be continued---  



	3. chapter 3

Alright, got bored here is part 3 for your reading pleasure...  
  
  
  
---Chapter 3---  
  
"Alright Jade, explain yourself!" Captain Nokia barked.  
Mara sat up and grinned at the captain. She didn't mind being imprisoned since she had that voice out of her mind. She gave him a satisfied smile and said nothing, only looked at the man with her evil green eyes.  
"I work for the Empire, I don't have to explain myself to you!" she snapped. "But if you must know, the Emperor himself sent me to kill Luke Skywalker and I have."  
"Not yet you didn't!" the captain said, with the same tone Mara had used.  
"WHAT!" Mara screamed.  
The captain smiled. "Commander Skywalker is far from dead at the moment!"  
  
Luke tossed his head a little. He found the strength to move. His eyes fluttered upon, to gaze upon his sister's, red, tear stained face. Her eyes were lighter from sadness and they were blood shot. He had never seen his twin this way.  
"Leia.." he said weakly. "Leia, where am I?"  
"Hush Luke, your weak, save your strength," she whispered.  
" Where's Mara?" he choked.  
Leia glared at the mention of that woman. She had put Luke here. She was the remaining part of all she despised. The Hand of the Emperor. She should be put to death, or hung in public, or locked up forever-  
#Don't say that Leia# Luke's voice came into her mind.  
She smiled at her brother's nievity. He was so trusting, so innocent and look where it had gotten him.  
"Leia, my chest hurts!" he said quietly.  
"I know, its because you were shot...by Mara!" she told him.  
He nodded, he knew that. He wished it wasn't so. Hopefully everyone was wrong about her. Maybe he could change her... like he changed Vader... his father. He had to try, no he would do, even if it ment he had to die in the process. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, causing his sister to tense a little.  
"Don't worry, I'm resting," Luke sighed, not opening his eyes.  
Leia bent over and kissed her brother on the forehead. "Sweet dreams brother."  
  
  
---1 week---  
Luke Skywalker looked out the doorway of the clinic room. The coast was clear. He took walked out of the room slowly, than broke into a run. Sneaking past a couple of nurses and a doctor, he made his way to the security building.  
When he reached the building he found out from the captain that Mara Jade had been sentenced to death. Luke's heart jumped to his throat. He knew Leia had something to do with this. He had to stop it. He couldn't let Mara die. Worst of all Luke didn't know why he felt this way about a woman who'd tried and almost succeeded in killing him.  
He found himself sprinting down the hallway to find Mara! He didn't know why, but he needed to save her life. He needed to keep her alive. Something about her made him excited. He never felt this way about someone before. Her eyes had some affect on him, he couldn't explain. Could it be possible he was in love with her?  
Luke entered the cell block where they held prisoners sentenced to death. He went to talk to the captain there. The man was in awe to see Luke. That would make things much easier.  
"Excuse me, you have a prisoner here by the name of Mara Jade,' Luke said.   
"Yes, she is sentence to death this afternoon," the captain said.  
"There has been a mistake and she is to be released to me at once." Luke used the mind trick just in case.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mara screamed at him.  
"Will you shut up, I'm saving you life, you could be thankful!" Luke snapped.  
He dragged her down the hall by one wrist, she was hidden from the public in a peasants robe, to make sure no one saw Luke taking her.  
" Where are you taking me?" she asked.  
"To your ship, and sending you out of here!" he told her.  
"Then your coming with me." She said.  
  
They reached the hanger where they found Mara's ship, the Jade's Fire. The woman stepped up the ramp and turned around.  
"Skywalker, you're coming with me!" she declared.  
"Hey, I'm already going to get grilled for this!" he snapped.  
"Even better," an evil grin spred on Mara's face.  
  
  
to be continued--  
  



	4. Part 4

Okay, part four.  
  
  
  
---Chapter 4---  
---2 months after the events of chpt. 3---  
Mara watched him sleep. The slow raise and fall of his chest kept her eyes glued as if she were in a trance. She watched him, he looked peaceful, serene and at ease. She felt a flutter in her heart as she watched. Never in her life had she felt this way. It was frightening and at the same time, exciting. The erge and will to kill him was slowly fading. Mara felt guilty for hurting him before. Guilty?  
Luke turned over on the bunk and Mara was left lying there staring at his back. The muscles tensed and flexed on his bare back as he took each breath. She sighed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.  
  
"Mara?"  
Her head whipped around, and she saw Skywalker. He was standing before her, handsome as ever. His hair was tossled, he looked tired, drained and sad. He was in pain, Mara could see it in those amazing blue eyes of his. Taking a quick glance around she realized, she was on the Death Star.  
"What Skywalker, what do you want?" she snapped.  
"To tell you what really happened here." He stated.  
Looking at his face, she realized he was serious. He was going to show her something. Show her how he'd killed her master and destroyed her life. How dare her enter her mind and---  
"I didn't kill anyone," he declared. "Vader killed you master, I was so weak I couldn't have killed him if I wanted. He was using some sort of energy from his fingers. He was paralyzing me with pain. I couldn't move, I could hardly breath. In a final desperate moment I called out to Vader, my father, to save my life. I didn't think it would work, but he complied with my request and anguish. He picked up Palpatine and threw him over the railing and into the Death Star's core."  
While he spoke, Mara saw the whole seen behind him, taking place as if it were happening right now, for the first time. She didn't want to believe him. She believed they were Jedi tricks. But in her heart, she saw it was true. Something about it told her it was true.  
"I believe you, Skywalker," she stammered. "I believe you."  
Mara awoke.  
  
Leia sat alone in her suite. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, now that her brother was missing. She knew it was that vile woman, Mara Jade, who had escaped and kidnapped her brother. She missed Luke terribly and it had only been two months. She hadn't left her home since he had disappeared. She was depressed.   
"Leia, c'mon sweetheart, you need to get out," Han pleaded.  
But Leia remained in her suite, day after day. Only eating because she was pregnant. The children! Now that Luke was missing, there would be no one to train her children. Why oh why had that woman come into their lives! She ruined everything.  
  
"No word on Luke yet?" Han asked the intelligence detective assigned to finding his brother in law.  
"No general, the same answer I've had for that past 2 months." The officer said. "Commander Skywalker is gone, and probably never coming back."  
Han rubbed his eyes. He knew the detective was probably right, but telling that to Leia was the hard part. As long as she kept forking out credits, the detective kept working. Han just didn't know if they could hold out much longer.  
  
Luke awoke to see Mara strattling his chest. Her beautiful eyes staring at him with a different look than the previous ones she's given him. She looked happy to see him wake up. Was she coming around? Had the vision he's sent to her during her sleep worked?  
"Good morning Luke," she said with a smile.  
She used his first name. His heart began to race. She was coming on to him. He couldn't have asked for more. Could she possibly feel the same way for him as he did for her? It must have been true, because before he knew it, they were kissing passionately!  
  
to be continued  



	5. Part 5, final chapter!

Chapter 5 is here. Yay, you can all rejoice!!!  
  
  
---Chapter 5---  
  
  
He wrapped her long hair around his fingers. Her head rested on his arm, her   
small body lay next to his. She slept comfortably in his arms. He never imagined this. But   
here they were, naked and together. It was amazing. She was surprisingly warm and   
loving. He never pictured that of a woman trained by Palpatine. She sighed softly and   
snuggled deep into him.   
She felt protected. She felt safe. For the first time in her life she felt she belonged   
somewhere. She never imagined this either. This was a man she was supposed to kill. But   
he was a wonderful person, and a wonderful man. She couldn't kill him, not now, not   
ever. He was going to be a part of her life, no matter what the cost.  
"Mara," he whispered.  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Skywalker."  
  
Han ran out to the hanger bay. Mara Jade's ship had landed only minutes ago. He   
prayed Luke was still alive! When he entered he saw Luke and Mara departing from the   
ship, hand in hand?! They were smiling, they were happy?!  
"Luke your back?" he cried.  
"Sorry I took off, I got some news!" Luke said as Han came up and gave him a   
slap on the back. "Mara and I, well, we got to know each other pretty well and fell in   
love. We eloped, were married!"  
"You're what?" Han laughed.  
Mara smiled and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. "We're married."  
  
"WHAT??" Leia nearly collapsed when she found out.  
Luke and Mara had been gone nearly a year, no one knew where and no one knew   
who to find them. Now they'd come back, married. This woman shot him, nearly killed   
him. This was not something Leia was going to take. This was her brother! He couldn't   
be married to an assassin!  
"Leia, I'm married to Mara, we're in love." Luke sighed. "I wish you could see   
that."  
Luke left Leia's suite and and returned to Mara. His saddened expression revealed   
to her, that his twin had not taken it well. She sighed. He walked over to her and she   
wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug. He welcomed it.  
  
---2 years later---  
"I'm so glad we all get along now!" Mara said.  
Luke nodded, watching their twin children, Nevaeh and Cavalli playing in the   
garden. They were playing tag with their cousins Jacen and Jaina Solo. The Solo's and   
the Skywalker's had made they're peace and Leia and Han were happy to welcome Mara   
and the twins into the family.  
"So am I, Mara, so am I," Luke said wrapping his arms around her.  
Leia smiled at them. "No mushy stuff you two!"  
Luke smiled and kissed Mara passionately. For the first time in both of their lives   
they were happy. And the whole galaxy knew it.  
  
~The End~  



End file.
